Nova Furea
Nova Furea is a seventeen year old high schooler who is in the peak of his prime, his life is riddled with mysteries as are his own origins, being instructed by Shiro Furea, His late deceased father Nova was guided in the ways of Combat but his father having died before Nova was old enough to completely finish his training, Nova took these impartial trainings and added onto them with his own style. Even eventually developing his own personal martial art. Novas small accomplishments throughout his teenage years are however of the highest praise. A strong leader with an even stronger sense of pride leads him to inspire those around him, even with his unusually cold attitude the inexplainable undertone of compassion and concern is conveyed to those he stands closet to. Nova will die for his beliefs before being silenced by one who would ursurp his ideals. This young man with his strong background is not to be trifled with. General Information Name: Nova Age:17 Weight: 165 lbs Height: 6'foot Eye Color: Black, but varies depending on mood Blood Type: O+ DoB: 11/24/2158 Apperance Novas appearance is usually very consistent, he prefers dark colors due to his own personality, his chronic depression makes him accustomed to donning a black shirt, black pants and the like, he either wears black hightops or black boots. On occasion during his training sessions he can also be seen wearing fingers black gloves laced with weighted fabric, the tops of which are plated with stainless steel, these same gloves are usually seen when he enters combat. Depending on the occasion Nova drops his casual urban wear and hoodies for an all black and grey tuxedo. This tucks is worn when Nova is conducting business for his family, or even when hes conducting business for himself. its a known fact that this tux belonged to his deceased father and people defiling it is not taken lightly under any circumstances, and is in fact one of very few things that angers the young teen. Behavior/Personality Nova usually Comes off usually as very cold and uncaring, but this usually masks the well of emotions he is almost always feeling he is extremely compassionate and every decision he makes affects him wether he allows those around him to see that or not however is entirely up to him, his masks is carried well. but dont let those things fool you he'd sooner give the shirt off his back than watch someone starve, he is usually against killing this highly conflicts with his occupation however. and he kills much more than he would like to, even though he is against killing he shows no hesitation in doing so, this however seems to take its toll on his personality and he falls even deeper into his depression. Due to the death of his father Nova was extremely close to the man and having never really coped or gaining closure at the loss of shiro, he has even since early adolescence suffered from a severe depression, the issue is chronic and this mental barrier makes it extremely hard to get attached to anyone that would seek to associate with them. Because he finds life precious he is willing to save any life. he is also hesitant to pick sides, and is much more comfortable sitting back watching situations unfold, he prefers doing things that benefit him and his cause in situations like this. sometimes the extent of his cold nature extends as far as disregarding the lives of those around him even when finding life as precious as it is his conflicting depression and occupation make him shut down mentally and forget how important that ideal truly is. because of this Nova is inconsistent in his decision making sometimes saving life is of dire import, then other times forsaking life is much more important than going through the trouble of saving a life, the erratic mood swings show, he suffers mildly from a bi polar disorder, and even more accurately from a dissociative personality disorder, conflicting interests are a constant in his life. But over-all he is a decent person but not one with his issues. Roleplay Allignment Chaotic Neutral ☀A chaotic neutral character follows his or hers own whims. He/she is an individualist first and last. They will values their own liberty but doesn't strive to protect others' freedom. They will attempt to avoid authority, resents restrictions, and challenges traditions. A chaotic neutral character does not intentionally disrupt organizations as part of a campaign of anarchy. To do so, he or she would have to be motivated either by good (and a desire to liberate others) or evil (and a desire to make those different from himself suffer). A chaotic neutral character may be unpredictable, but his or her behavior is not totally random. They are inot as likely to jump off a bridge as to cross it. Chaotic neutral is the best alignment you can be because it represents true freedom from both society's restrictions and a do-gooder's zeal. ☀Chaotic neutral is the best alignment you can be because it represents true freedom from both society's restrictions and a do-gooder's zeal. Chaotic neutral can be a dangerous alignment when it seeks to eliminate all authority, harmony, and order in society. A list of Ten Commandments for a chaotic neutral religion may look like this: 1. You shall lie to promote your freedom. 2. You shall not kill the innocent. 3. You shall not murder. 4. You shall help the needy if such action promotes your freedom. 5. You shall honor no authority above yourself. 6. You shall break the law whenever convenient. 7. You shall not betray others unless your life is in jeopardy. 8. You shall not aid enemies of freedom or those who promote law. 9. You shall pursue pleasure. 10. You shall promote unlimited freedom for yourself. Nova follows these guidelines to the tee, but because of his contradictory personality he disregards bits of his personality which shows his personality fluxuates from chaotic neutral to chaotic evil and even in rare instances chaotic good Allignment system 'Occupation/Class' Click HERE to see the Class/Occupation '- > Classes/Occupation Occupation: Head assassian of the Zodiac 12, future owner of furea technologies Rank: boss, and grandmaster. 'Fighting Style Base Styles: '''( Ex: Taichi) '''Boxing, kick boxing, karate, tai-chi- wing, chun, Ninjutsu, snake style kung-fu Satellite Thirty The satellite thirty is a Fighting style that was bred from imperfection, in fact the style is filled with so many imperfections that the short-comings created a nearly perfect style. taking tha bases of boxing, kick boxing, the power needed for stances found in all forms of karate the flowing motions of tai-chi and the grace of wing chun, Nova was never very proficient in any of those martial arts his weak discipline in each art lead him to be shunned by more consistent and inclined martial artists, however taking the basis of multiple styles to create a single style is sometimes much more profiecient that just sticking to one discipline, the Reason that Nova chose to name this style the satellite thirty is because like the waning and waxing moon crescents this style is filled shallow blows that mingle in with clearly visible attacks, the amount of speed needed to utilize the satellite thirty to the best of its abilities, is the highest pinnacle of human speed, the punches Novas capable of throwing are able to accelerate at such a rate he can with the use of fortification chi break the sound barrier, having been statedc to punch so fast that it sounds similar to a jet taking off Waxing Crescent The waxing crescent is an impressive ability, using the pinnacle of peak human conditioning Nova is able to punch only once, but at such a speed the blow back from the initial blow creates harsh compression's of wind the Psi produced from this distill air current and projects foward in the same direction of the inital focal attack, though unlike the first initial strike these other two stray attacks have a random trajectory, though it doesnt matter since the blow-back comes from the point of expansion which is Novas fist meaning these hits no matter how numerous will never blow-back in the users direction, when Nova is not near his opponent this ability can still be used the air compression if used in conjunction with his base chi would be able to travel more than a few feet allowing him some outrageous attacks, with the use of this technique Nova being allowed in close proximity allowings him to batter foes. -More martial arts techniques will be developed during the progression of the roleplay- 'Chi Base' (Optional) Fortification: Foritification chi is the art of using ones chi as an extension of themselves literally by using their chi to shroud physical objects and make them stronger/sharper. This is mainly used on external objects to make walls, and anything someone can physically touch stronger and more resileant. This can be applied to the physical body, but only on the level of the skin, unlike the physical chi users. With this, one would gain hardened skin, sort of like a dermal skin almost, that would make the user impact resistent to a degree. This however does not outright stop kenetic force, and will still hurt the skin, but it's the main reason this specific chi control is bread for objects. This ability is almost perfected for Nova in his line of work, even a piece of paper can become as deadly as a blade for Nova and just as if not more durable, perfect for assassinations since Novas can infiltrate his targets seemingly unarmed, even a paper-clip can become as deadly as a bullet in the right situation for Nova, using this ability to even refortify his own skin, and even his own internal organs allowing him to be as strong as he needs to be based on the situation, while taking this and concentrating on one specific area, Nova can create a carapace like shell, with a innovative thought process it allows for quick switching between body parts Nova can easily go from focusing to one specific part of his body to his entire body at an almost instantaneous rate, this however causes him to burn much more chi or life energy than usual, this ability is integral to novas profession Chi Base Page Chi Form Nova is an unorthodox Chi user who makes use of a very specialized version of Projection Chi Nova is initially completely inept as a user of chi, only able to use Reinforcement and Projection Chi arts with a low level of success. Reinforcement allows him to analyze the structural composition of an object, and increase its effectiveness, such as making it more durable or its shape more practical, or return it to its original state. He can also use it to improve upon the physical capabilities of his own body, such as his eyesight, allowing him to see as far as four kilometers away. Nova is also very skilled in Structural Grasp Chi, which allows him to understand the structure and design of objects as if he were viewing a blueprint. Projection, while a high level art, is generally considered useless compared to Reinforcement due to the higher chi cost, and anything that Nova initially projects is useless and hollow. Though the objects merely imitate the shape, there are only a few who can identify them as fakes in a first glance. Any practitioner that analyzes composition wouldn't be able to see through them, and even one that works through spiritual mediums would only notice a sense of in-congruence. Nova is later capable of using Physical manifestation, a higher-level version of Projection that completely copies everything regarding the creation and existence of the object. During his use of his fortification chi, he slowly learns of it on his own by training with Lucian After heeding his fathers advice: "If you can't defeat it, then imagine what can", he learns of it through extensive contact with Lucian and being subjected to his illusions consistently. He is only effectively able to reproduce swords, other weapons, and armor, but this specialty allows him to faithfully reproduce even legendary weapons. He is capable of reproducing any sword that he has seen, and he is capable of employing its entire history, allowing him to wield any weapon with the same proficiency of its original owner. He has to see the weapons as how their form as final product actually are with his own eyes to reproduce them, If the weapon is not made of materials that exist in the world, he cannot analyze or reproduce it, though he can tell its basic nature, prolonged exposure to weapons of this nature also damage his sanity, as his brain outright rejects the existence of weapons of its kind. He is also quite capable of creating his own original kinds of weapons, should he put his mind to it. the best things about the weapons crafted in this manner are that, they exist in both a physical and spiritual plane allowing him to cut harm or even kill spiritual or other-worldly beings -> The Energy System <- 'Weapon of Choice' Nova is a jack of all trades he has no specific weapon he likes to use or favors, he however has been seen with a stainless steel set of throwing knives which he uses from a distance or within close proximity and is seen on occasion with a stainless steel katana Allies/Enemies No current enemies at this time. 'Background' Novas background is littered with misery, from the time he was born his life was ill fated but he somehow manages to look past these mishaps and push foward with his life despite how the odds have been stacked against him he perseveres and presses foward, however his childhood has given him multiple mental barriers that he has succumbed to, His parents are Shiro Furea, the white Flare of the zodiac twelve, and His mother was Ramera Furea, Novas mother was a giant business tycoon but she died before he was even born, Shiro Furea took care of Nova for the first 12 years of his life, During this time he took in a small child Lumiere, He is not of blood relation to Nova but was raised by his side all the same,The two were raised much before Nova could fathom them not being of relation, Nova regardless cares very much about his cousin and will defend him whenever possible, At the age of twelve Shiro Furea died of a crippling illness, Nova was told this but what really happened was that he was decapitated by an unknown source, Nova has just recently found out that this unknown attacker killed his father while he was in the field for his assassination missions. After his fathers death Shiros Personal Butler Lucian became his main caregiver, For the past five years day in and day out Lucian has trained Nova in the art of combat, Before his fathers death Shiro Furea taught Nova the base forms of several Different Martial arts, Though Nova was never able to finish or even Decide Completely upon a specific discipline. Lucian offered to teach him his martial art But nova Promptly refused the bits and pieces of his beginning teachings are like the last embers of his fathers remains, and he refuses to let those flames die out. Nova has practiced tese basic martial art forms so much and together so well that they eventually meshed and flowed and developed into his own personal martial art, the satellite thirty, Becoming so proficient with this style of mixed arts that he even has given Lucian a run for his money, Nova after completing his training, went to further heights and began training himself in ninjutsu, which would be his secondary style of combat, making him excell in swordplay as well as ranged attacks. Nova became so good at the art of stealth he was Nominated within the "society" as a SSS level assassian at only the age of Fifteen, usually because he enters his missions unarmed, Lucian taught him that stealth is everything, give the illusion of being unarmed and you will always have the advantage. Because of these lessions Nova Brings nothing on assignments, and stil gets his kills with the utmost discretion, all of this while Going to school day in and day out with lumiere, Nova displays his leader like qualities everyday, inspiring his men to do their jobs regardless of how they feel or even how he feels, Nova values life but finds it extremely expendable. usually only saving the useful and allowing the weak to die. If his uses are limited then he has no need for you. But on rare occasions the young martyr has softened saving things even he feels stupid for saving like puppies, the morbidity of it all is that as much as he cherishes life, he understands life is but a fleeting esper on the face of time because of this he has fluxating moments between bliss and anxiety These erratic tendencies instill both fear and courage in his men, making him not only respected for his in depth decision making but feared for his rash judgements in his depressive mood swings. Novas ambitions stretch far and wide but he understands even the smallest ripples create giant waves, his only goal for the Furea house hold right now is for them to get networked into society and every background so that they can be better assassians Though this is a minor acheivement, Nova wants minor ambitions that lead to bigger ideals. Click Here! Locations PeakHuman System Within YMRP we allow our partcipants, to pick two peak human perks. From this Page. Only two, so pick what you want. You won't be able to choose out later. Pick wisely! *100 Percent Muscle Usage *Maximum Brain Capacity *Peak Human Accuracy *Peak Human Agility *Peak Human Celerity *Peak Human Combat *Peak Human Dexterity *Peak Human Durability *Peak Human Endurance *Peak Human Equilibrium *Peak Human Flexibility *Peak Human Healing *Peak Human Intelligence *Peak Human Jump *Peak Human Longevity *Peak Human Reflexes *Peak Human Sensory System *Peak Human Speed *Peak Human Stamina *Peak Human Strength *Peak Human Wisdom 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji, Chairman Yun Category:Generation 1